


One Bed, Two Awkward Men (DEArtfest Day 2 - Sharing a Bed)

by Lallygo



Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, DEArtfest, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Octopunk Media, Sharing a Bed, but there was only one bed!, i love detroit evolution, im doing this for fun, thank you for making it, this doesn't conform to the canon of Detroit: Evolution but fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallygo/pseuds/Lallygo
Summary: When they finally got into their room, Nines frowned confusedly. “There is one bed.”“Oh!” Gavin exclaimed sarcastically. “Is there really? No fuckin’ shit, Sherlock.”-Gavin Reed reserved the wrong room, and there's no going back now.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	One Bed, Two Awkward Men (DEArtfest Day 2 - Sharing a Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so enjoy the shit i took way too long to write because i kept getting distracted :,)
> 
> Half of this word count is me describing Nines using complicated similes, I swear

“Alright, your room is 105.” The receptionist handed Gavin the key.

“Room?” Gavin frowned. “You mean… _rooms_?” he chuckled nervously.

“I am sorry, sirs - you were given one room, with one bed,” she explained. “This was under the reservation Reed, correct?”

“Y-yeah… _fuck_ ,” he swore quietly. “You - I thought I went for two people?” he asked.

“You did. It’s a bed for two,” she smiled insincerely, clearly becoming irritated by the situation. “There is no way to refund this late.”

“Okay, sure, fine,” he hissed under his breath. “Thanks for your help.” Gavin turned away from the desk, walking to Nines. “Okay, so there’s a problem.”

“Yes?” Nines sighed, restless. “What was taking you so long?”

“Uh…” Gavin laughed, trying to stall. He looked off to the side, looking around at the surroundings - although actually taking any of it in was impossible whilst he was aware of the glaring android beside him. “So, I accidentally - there’s, uh - you should just look for yourself,” he finished awkwardly, walking quickly away.

“Detective, why are you avoiding my question?” he asked, matching Gavin’s pace easily. “Do not try to hide anything from me.”

“Believe me,” Gavin snapped, repeatedly pressing the elevator button, “it would be fucking _impossible_ to hide this from you. So just have a little patience, huh?”

Nines tutted, stern expression almost casting shadows over Gavin.

It was an awkward elevator ride, with just the two of them. Gavin had never liked elevators with other people who he didn’t know, but right now he would’ve struck up a conversation with literally _anyone_ to just break the silence.

When they finally got into their room, Nines frowned confusedly. “There is one bed.”

“Oh!” Gavin exclaimed sarcastically. “Is there really? No fuckin’ _shit_ , Sherlock.” He stomped to the bed, placing his bag down on the far side and lying down with arms spread.

“This was the problem?” Nines asked, exasperated. He closed the door behind them. “You purchased the wrong room?”

“No, I got _just_ the right one,” he growled. “Clearly, this is _exactly_ what I wanted. To sleep with a fuckin’ murder machine!”

Nines closed his eyes with a grimace, and Gavin could see the painful reality of the situation sinking in. “We do not have a choice,” he concluded. “It is already late. I, personally, am tired of standing around in that lobby. So I am going to take off some clothing, and rest.”

“Don’t fuckin’ take off _any_ -” Gavin cut off as Nines took off his shirt. He rolled his eyes, trying his hardest not to look any longer than he had to at that smooth, porcelain chest. And yet, he still ended up staring.

Nines seemed either to not notice or simply not care, as he continued undressing. He was unconcerned by the situation, tutting a short reprimand. “You should be more careful.”

Gavin fought to keep his mouth closed, opting instead to try to mumble a snarky reply. “You should…” He trailed off, watching Nines’s coal-black trousers drop and reveal marble-white legs. His whole body looked sculpted, like a Greek statue. Not unrealistic, but about as perfect as a human could be.

Gavin reminded himself that he _had_ been sculpted, engineered, designed. He wasn’t a human, he was an android. A fucking beautiful one.

“…Gavin? Are you alright?”

He looked up, snapping out of his trance. “I - y-yeah,” he coughed. “You look…” He shook his head slowly.

Nines didn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence to understand his meaning. “Well, thank you.”

“Yeah. No… problem,” he mumbled. He was still guiltily staring at Nines, trying in to take in every inch of his skin as surreptitiously as he could.

He was undressed almost entirely, his briefs the only barrier from Gavin being able to see every inch of skin. Although, he could see quite a few of said inches even through the briefs. He looked pale and almost vampiric - but could something so pretty ever be a vampire? A better comparison was to an angel, the sun never tainting his soft skin through heavenly magic. Indeed, he had no blemishes except a few well-placed freckles. No scars, no hair.

The only lines on his skin were those of the chassis’s structure leading to his thirium pump. Gavin had heard from _questionable_ research that the pump was, in fact, very sensitive. After all, it was essentially a heart bared for the world to see. With just one tug, he could pull it out, and Nines would die in minutes. He would never attempt that, of course, and Nines would easily defeat him in combat if he tried. Even so, the temptation to touch it was overwhelming. Was it _really_ as sensitive as he’d heard from ~~porn~~ ah-hem, articles?

Nines walked with long, elegant strides to the bed and climbed in. He waited for a few seconds before sighing. “So, are you going to get in as well? Or would you prefer to sleep on the floor?” he asked in a rhetorical question.

“Oh. Yeah - I mean, no!” Gavin stammered, quickly averting his gaze and standing up. “I’ll sleep in the bed.”

“Good. It might reach lows of 2℃ tonight,” he informed.

Gavin groaned. “Just use Fahrenheit!”

“Androids are sold across the globe. The vast majority of the world use Celcius, and I aim to do the same,” he explained. “It is the logical option - with the freezing point at 0℃ -”

“Shut up,” Gavin interrupted. “I really don’t need to hear the explanation. I grew up with Fahrenheit, that’s what I’m gonna fuckin’ use. So it’s cold?” he asked impatiently.

“Yes,” Nines reluctantly said. “It is… _cold_.”

“Thank you!” Gavin exclaimed, shaking his head. “God, how hard is it?” He was awkwardly aware of Nines watching as he pulled off his shirt from the bottom, crossing his hands and peeling it over his head.

“Why do you take off your shirt like that?” Nines asked, curious. “Most men grab the back of the neck and pull.”

“I grew up with a mom and two sisters,” he explained. “They taught me how to do shit like that. Go figure.” Gavin suddenly felt self-conscious at the comment. He should’ve just taken it off like a man. He glanced down, not enjoying the gaze Nines had on his unshaven, scarred chest. He had more marks on his body, darker skin, and he looked bulkier. Nines would hate it.

And yet, Nines kept staring as he sat on the side of the bed to take off his shoes and socks. Maybe he was just looking because he was grossed out. Gavin stood back up, unbuckling his belt and shakily stepping out of his jeans.

“Oh, my,” Nines murmured quietly, eyes drifting down to Gavin’s thighs.

If there was one thing Gavin liked about himself, it was his legs. Every guy he’d ever been with had commented on them being muscular. Or, usually, “thick”. But he preferred muscular (though thick may be more accurate). Pity they were ruined by scars drawn onto his skin on his worst days. Some of them were as new as a month ago, some from when he was 15.

Gavin smiled, subtly showing off as he climbed onto the bed. “What?”

“You are…” He didn’t finish, simply humming and turning away.

Gavin’s heart sank a little as he wondered whether or not it was actually disgust that made Nines turn away. “You… don’t like me?”

“What?” Nines turned back, frowning. “I - of course, I do - you’re very…” He trailed off again.

“What? Hairy? Scarred? Fuckin’ dirty, or something?” he scoffed, hurt by the lack of response. “‘Cause I have enough trouble getting _me_ to like myself in the morning! I don’t need -”

“Handsome,” Nines finished quietly. “I wanted to say that you are very… handsome.”

Gavin stopped in his tracks. Something lit up inside - in his heart. He had to swallow, aware of a lump in his throat. “You mean that?”

“I do.”

Gavin looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. He had to cover his face, unable to stop smiling. He knew it was irrational - this was just an android, he didn’t even like him - but it still felt good. Really good. So good, that he had to. He just had to. “For the record, I think you’re kinda pretty too.”

Gavin watched as Nines took in a breath as if to say something, before looking down and closing his mouth. His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised, and cyan began to tint his cheeks. “Thank you,” he breathed. “I am wholly flattered.”

The silence between them lengthened, second by second, as they tried to express something more than the aesthetic of the other being pleasing. Eventually, Gavin gave up and slid into the bed.

“So do I turn out the light, or what?” he asked.

“That might be a good idea,” Nines agreed. “Goodnight, Gavin.”

Gavin turned out the light before adding a mischievous comment. “Night, babe.”

The tension was now palpable. Gavin regretted saying that. Nines probably hated him for that. ‘Babe’? That was the nickname he went with? Anything, actually anything would’ve been better than that! He fought back the urge to apologise when he heard a reply.

“Darling.”

Oh. Oh! Oh, yes. It worked. It was fine. He didn’t screw up -

Oh, boy. He felt Nines’s arms wrap around him, pulling him close into a spoon. Gavin, although tense, eagerly accepted the contact, pushing back at Nines in an attempt to get closer.

Nines chuckled quietly, reaching to run his hands across Gavin’s chest. His LED glowed bright blue.

Gavin shivered at the touches. He fought to keep silent as he felt soft kisses being pressed against his neck. He couldn’t resist it much longer. He turned around and kissed Nines back. As their lips met, Gavin’s heart leapt, and he pulled Nines into a deep, romantic embrace. He relished the taste - clean as he’d imagined. It lasted much longer than either had planned, unable to keep away.

Nines finally broke it off. “Although I’d love to do this all night, you need sleep.”

Gavin moaned quietly. “Fine. But I wanna continue where we left off in the morning.”

“I would not have it any other way,” Nines smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Gavin nuzzled into Nines’s chest, accepting the closeness.

He was happy he’d got the wrong room.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 isn't on my account because I did art instead, which is on my Insta. Just wanted to mention.


End file.
